Monkey Sub (BTD7:GW)
The Monkey Sub returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works as the same as BTD6. Upgrades (Costs on Medium Mode) Path 1 Longer Guns ($250) *Description: "Extended guns means longer range." *Details: Increases attack range by +10 units. Advanced Intel ($500) Allows long range targeting of bloons in radius of your other towers. Submerge and Support ($950) The new Submerge targeting option permanently reveals Camo bloons in its radius. Bloontonium Reactor ($3,500) *Description: "Submerge to detect Camo, pop bloons, and reduce ability cooldowns of nearby water-based towers by 20%." *Details: While submerged, Radiation deals 3 damage per pulse, has infinite pierce cap and self-explanatory. (see above for details) Energizer ($30,000) * Description: "More powerful and efficient energizing allow to boost Heroes and reduced ability cooldowns." * Details: While submerged, Radiation deals 6 damage per pulse, has a same pierce cap as 4/0/0 Upgrade, reduces ability cooldowns everywhere by 40%, and all Heroes on screen gain EXP 60% faster. While in radius, Heroes earn XP 100% faster and water tower ability cooldowns are halved. Path 2 Torpedoes ($500) * Description: "Replaces darts with torpedoes, which is capable of exploding in a small area." * Details: Increases pierce by +5, can pop lead + black bloons, and explode in the 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions, dealing 1 damage to 40 bloons in radius. Armor Piercing Torpedoes ($850) Special AP torpedoes inflict 5x damage to Ceramic, Fortified, and MOAB-class bloons. Ballistic Missile ($1,500) Missile seeks target over any distance and does 4x damage to MOAB-Classes, Ceramics, Marbles and Fortified bloons. First Strike Capability ($20,000) * Description: "First Strike ability: A devastating missile strike on the strongest Bloon on screen." * Details: First Strike ability does 16,700 damage which is enough to destroy a ZOMG and its children in 1 hit. Also does 450 damage and 5,000 pierce via 70 unit blast radius upon impact. Ability cooldown is 75 seconds. Extreme Strike Capability ($55,000) *Description: "First Strike ability does a whopping 57,000 damage which is enough to destroy a BAD and its children in 1 hit." *Details: The upgrade also automatically triggers a special missile similar to a MOAB Assassin whenever a MOAB-class bloon spawns, whether from the entrance of the track or from another MOAB-class bloon being popped. This explosion deals 1,000 damage. First Strike Ability also does 650 damage and 12,500 pierce via 80 unit blast radius upon impact, and has a cooldown is 60 seconds. Path 3 Twin Guns ($450) Added twin gun doubles attack speed. Triple Split ($1,050) Adds a third gun for even faster firing and Airburst darts split into 3 on impact for massive popping power. Quintuple Split ($1,700) Airburst darts split into 5 on impact instead of 3. Sub Commander ($6,500) *Description: "Grants +5 pierce and +1 damage to all Subs in its radius including itself." *Details: This said upgrade can be stacked up to five times, and can be buffed along with the next upgrade, Sub Admiral (see below). Sub Admiral ($40,000) Grants +15 pierce (in total) and +5 damage (in total) to all Subs onscreen including itself. Differences from BTD6 * Base tower pierce increased by +2, price increased Path 1 * Longer Range renamed to Longer Guns, grants extra range, upgrade description changed, price increased * Submerge and Support buffed to affect all Bloon Properties expect fortified and lead, price increased * Bloontonium Reactor and Energizer buffed, has infinite pierce cap while submerged, Bloontonium Reactor price increased, Energizer price decreased Path 2 * Barbed Darts (for 0/1/0), Heat-Tipped Darts (for both 0/1/0 and 0/2/0), and Armor-Piercing Darts (for 0/2/0) replaced with Torpedoes and Armor-Piercing Torpedoes, both prices increased * Ballistic Missile buffed * First Strike Capability buffed, Ability pierce and cooldown nerfed, price increased (reverted from BTD5) * Pre-Emptive Strike reworked to Extreme Strike Capability, buffed, price increased Path 3 * Airburst Darts and Triple Guns merged into Triple Split, buffed, price increased * Quintuple Split added * Sub Commander moved to 0/0/4, price decreased * Sub Admiral added Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers